you're only my love
by fangirlgaara
Summary: a girl and a boy who was just starting thier relationships each other its a inoxkiba couple,this couple might create a "puppy love" its a very kind of cute story pls. review!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: I'm a new member here so check out my story if you like no flames!**

**SUMMARY: this story is a story of a couple of naruto characters but there some shinobi who haven't any couples which was kiba I have my own character too her name is hanari check my bio so you guys can know her.

* * *

**

**First chapter **

**It's a morning day in konoha and the blonde hair guy named naruto woke up in the morning and that blode hair guy wanted to meet hinata quick! So he ate his ramen fast and go to bath and after he finish his bath the blonde hair walk to the street and saw sasuke and sakura walking by "sakura-chan,sasuke-kun" naruto shouted they greet each other sasuke asked where he going? "I'm gonna meet treat hinata! And I hope she doesn't eat yet so I can treat her"naruto said "she will ate in the morning when she woke up baka you know hyuuga's always woke up in the early morning idiot now let me and sakura leave in your face noisy idiot" the blonde get mad to what sasuke said sasuke and sakura leave then naruto continue his walking through the hyuuga's house/mansion**

**Then finally he arrived where he want to go at the hyuuga mansion and naruto knocked at the door and whene the door is opened naruto saw neji. "neji good morning where's hinata" naruto asked**

"**she is not here!" neji replied **

**Neji saw hinata in the hyuuga mansion at the hall way and packing her ninja stuff in front of her door outside. And go outside and leave! Neji think that hinata will be on her team mates **

" **she probably in her team mates" neji said **

"**ok" naruto replied I'll go in their naruto hid in his mind and walk through the training field and then he arrive he saw shino,kiba and hinata training really hard they all hardworking students unlike kakashi's team while kiba is fighting with shino akamaru barks and and that means someones coming which was naruto "hey there naruto" kiba greet naruto shino just –nod- and silently hinata came red "n-n-naruto-kun g-g-good morning"hinata said shyly "I think training is over ,I'm going in yamaka shop so I can visit my love too" kiba said and leave and shino just fade "well I think its you and me" naruto said naruto pull hinata's hand and go to ichiraku while walking hinata ask that where they going naruto said that they are going in ichiraku ramen but hinata told him that she already ate with her teammates naruto stop walking " why hinata" naruto ask " n-n-n-naruto-kun I already ate but maybe better we two will g-g-g-go on a-a-a-a" hinata begin blushing redly again and she said that the two of them will go on a day tomorrow(in chapter 2)**

**And they both smile each other naruto is like begin jumping of his happiness and naruto asked hinata "where we going to meet?" hinata replied that they going to meet in the ramen shop naruto say bye to hinata and hinata was very happy she finally asked naruto with that words **

**Finally too in sungakure gaara and hanari is in the kazekage room

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: all of the these character are in shippuuden version and yes sasuke come back**

"**kazekage sama" hanari always calling gaara kazekage but sometimes gaara. Kanakuro and temari have a mission so the two of them are gone for a while in suna. The door id close and gaara is writing at his desk and hanari was looking at gaara's desk then someone knocked at the door/ the door is in the back like few inches awy from hanari and the office is like circle like tsunade's office lets get backe to the door someone knocked the door and gaara yelled "who the hell is that!"**

"**kazekage sama pls. don't yell" hanari said seriously **

**And the door is widely open and they both see matsuri gaara apologize to matsuri he didn't mean to "its ok" matsuri said "hanari I need to talk to you" matsuri said but hanari can't go because she is the secretary of gaara **

**Hanari tell to gaara that she wanted to talk to matsuri gaara didn't answer her question "please" hanari add "ok" gaara said "great!" matsuri said and she go out and say to hanari "go with me I mean follow me" hanari followed her but gaara hold hanari's hand and he said "you always get what you want and its my turn I'll gonna get what I want is it that clear hanari?"

* * *

**

"**ok" hanari said then hanari go out at gaara's office then lets go to kiba and ino**

"**ino" kiba shouted wanted to meet his favorite girl in konoha but the door didn't open and the expert of dog kiba think that ino is not inside and ino is in the mission but mean while his dog akamaru barks and tell to kiba ino is inside is the house/shop the expert of dog just decide that he will visit ino later but the door just opened on its own then kiba notice that the door open on its self and kiba was very worried might ino and her family just been attacked by some ninja so he go inside and go upstairs and he see ino is changing her shirt and she just saw kiba looking at her room and she throw a pillow because ino is in her room and the door is open then kiba just bump something and fall down and of course ino was worried so she wear her shirt quick and go to kiba**

"**kiba are you okay?" ino asked worriedly**

"**yeah I'm fine" kiba replied**

"**why did you go to my house without permission kiba?"ino asked **

"**because I was worried you might killed by some ninja" kiba replied **

**Ino just smiled because kiba is so sweet to her and kind she never felt like a boy is so kind to her like kiba**

"**why are you smiling?" kiba asked shyly **

"**because you're sweet to me and tried to protect me thank you kiba" ino said**

**Kiba become red and akamaru just wag his tail for ino and kiba "you're sweet to akamaru" ino said and kiba was asking for a walk in the park but ino have to watch over for the shop so she can't go with kiba but ino have to buy something so ino asked kiba that they are going to walk through her destination so she can buy that thing for the shop kiba agreed so they both go out at the shop and ino locked the shop and leave while they are walking they talk about some feelings**

**Disclaimer: kiba and ino just starting their relationships**

**Akamaru is in kiba's chest hanging in his jacket ino very like's dogs(probably)so she touch akamaru while akamaru is in kiba's jacket **

**"You're so cute akamaru, so kiba who is your type in konoha you know girls" ino asked to kiba while walking **

**"Ummmmm let me see I like hinata but she's in naruto also sakura is in sasuke ,ten ten not my type "urgh" someday I can find some what about you?" kiba asked ino in like he's shy to ask her**

**"Well its a lot of boys but I can't choose sasuke is in sakura , I can't believe that billboard browl sakura got my sasuke ,well, Ino sigh I wish I can find too" ino replied sadly**

**Kiba is thinking something and hid in his mind "men how can ino take me as a boyfriend I'm not cool as sasuke , I'm like an idiot like naruto but naruto has already has a girl" kiba finish what he's thinking about **

**Kiba I think I like the boy like protecting and worried to me and loving mewhich was you do earlier ino said lovely**

**Kiba blush and he though ino would be WILL like him MAYBE so he will keep trying his best for his love for ino **

**The two of them go and buy what are they going to buy so ino buy something a vase for the flowers and ino carried the vase, the vase was very heavy so kiba carry it and they continued to walk through to the shop after a while they both come home to the house ( I mean in yamaka shop) ino unlocked the door and ino get the vase from kiba but kiba didn't give to her so kiba just asked her **

"**Isn't it better if I come inside and put it inside?"kiba asked ino **

**Ino agreed so kiba go inside and put the vae inside ino is still outside waiting for kiba to go out, kaba raised his hands and put in the back of his neck like naruto**

"**Well thank you for everything kiba" ino said**

"**No problem! Ino" kiba said while laughing and while kiba is laughing ino kiss kiba on the cheeks and while kiba notice it kiba become red again**

"**Why did you kiss me?" kiba asked shockly**

"**Well its better than a word I guess" ino replied **

"**Well, bye ino I'm going home so I can bath akamaru, akamaru barks (sign goodbye) " bye kiba" ino said while waving his hand and kiba waved his hand too**

**Kiba hid in his mind " I think this is mu LUCKY DAY!" kiba smiled in happiness!

* * *

**

**Wow I think its kinda long and in that story kiba is building his relationships with ino, and shino,hinata and naruto know that kiba loves ino, kiba keep in his as a secrete only in naruto shino and hinata so pls. review pls. no mean review just say whats my mistake's if you guys review a mean or bad I'm gonna die and if you review a good one I'm gonna be an angel!

* * *

**

**Next chapter: what will happen in naruto and hinata's date and what will matsuri want to talk about with hanari? So stay turn! Remember visit my bio in 2 months **


	2. Having a good day!

Here you go the chapter 2 of the you're only my love , the one named (**sand village)** you'll know it if you read the chapter 1 it connects there..

* * *

Having a good day 

_Ones upon a time, there was a young Prince named Kiba and there was a pretty Princess named Ino, the Princess was trap in a high castle. The Prince was going to save the Princess and he said "I'm going to save the Princess no matter what" The Prince run towards the castle and fights the Dragon who's guarding the castle. The Prince wins against the Dragon. He go to the castle and save the Princess, when he get to the top and he see the Princess lying down the bed and holding a red rose flower. The Prince was so amaze; He sees a beautiful Princess, he looks at the Princess and kisses her. . . . . ._

"**CLING CLING CLING"** the clock ring

Kiba wake up and he said "_men! That was a nice dream"_

"_Time to go to training field" _he said while stretching

* * *

"_Naruto-kun you're late" _Hinata said in her mind 

Hinata was waiting at ichiraku ramen and in about by minutes; she sees Naruto is coming by her she start pointing her two fingers.

"_Eh sorry Hinata-chan I was late" _Naruto said while his hand is on his head

"_N-N-Naruto-kun its okay" _Hinata said to Naruto shyly

Naruto smile at Hinata and grab Hinata's hand and go at the shop

* * *

Kiba run towards to the training field….. 

And he gets at the training field in time.

Kiba look around but no body's their except Shino

"_Whoa! Where's; Kurinai Sensei and Hinata-chan?"_ Kiba ask Shino

"_Kurinai Sensei tells me our training is cancel" _Shino reply

"_Then where are they?" _Kiba ask again

"_Kurinai Sensei is in a mission with Asuma Sensei and Hinata-chan is with Naruto" _Shino reply again

"_Then how about you, Shino?"_ Kiba ask Shino

"_I'll just stay at home"_ Shino answer

"_Ok, I'll go to Hinata-chan" _Kiba said and walk away and Shino just disappear

* * *

Naruto was eating now a 5 bowls but Hinata didn't even touch the bowl or the food of ramen. 

"_Uh Hinata-Chan, why didn't you eat?" _Naruto ask Hinata

"_Umm N-Naruto-kun I will finish it just give me a time"_ Hinata said

"_Ok, Hinata-chan" _Naruto said

Hinata smile at Naruto as she is happy she's with Naruto but meanwhile Kiba come by . .

* * *

(_**Sand village)**_

Hanari follow Matsuri because she has something to say to her friend Hanari

"_Hanari I have a crush for now! I really got one!"_ Matsuri said excitedly

"_Then who was it?" _Hanari ask curiously

Matsuri hold hanari's both hand's and close her eyes and she says "_it's a secrete ok_?" she said to hanari

"_Okay I wont tell to anyone" _hanari reply

Matsuri open her eyes and she said "_its Gaara Sensei" _and she turn red

"_Oh . . . but Gaara-sama is too old for you Matsuri…" _Hanari said sadly

"_It doesn't matter though and I wish Gaara Sensei would love me" _Matsuri says as she wishes

"_What do you mean love?" _Hanari ask

"_It's more than a friend like girlfriend and boyfriend" _Matsuri reply

Hanari looks down and she said_ "oh I'm glad he might love you more…."_

"_Well, I have to go now Gaara might be mad at me, and I can't talk to you much coz I 'have a duty too" _Hanari add

Matsuri holds hanari's both hands and she said "_It's a __promise __don't tell it to anyone"_

Hanari said "_ok I won't_"

Matsuri was so happy she has a friend that can be trustful like Hanari and she go away and after Matsuri go away hanari sign and she tell to her mind

"_Now Master Gaara has 2 girls has fall in love with him who will he choose? Me or Matsuri? Its impossible could be me I even think that Master Gaara hates me" . . .

* * *

_

Naruto sees Kiba coming and he come, Hinata put her one hand where Naruto's hand was lap down and she feels that it was Naruto's hand and she look at it and turn red and blush and she falls down to the chair Kiba try to catch her but fail.

Kiba was trying to carry her but she was too heavy enough so Naruto tries to carry her and Naruto just can carry her. Naruto look at her bowl and it was done so they just go around while Naruto was carrying Hinata on his back. Naruto stop for a moment and laid Hinata on the bench and Naruto ask Kiba.

"_Uh Kiba,why Hinata turns red always when she's besides me?_ He ask Kiba

"_Actually I don't know well all I know about her is... She is too shy with always and she is so kind to others"_ Kiba reply

"_Oh I see_" Naruto said

Ino pass by over them she was carrying a full of stuff in it and she fall a couple of things Kiba notice her and Kiba help Ino pick up the stuff, Ino see Hinata was lying on the bench and she ask.

"_Why Hinata is lying their?_ She ask

"_You know when Hinata was near in Naruto she falls_" Kiba reply

Naruto nods "_I will just take care of __**my **__girl_" he said

"_Can I help you Ino to carry those stuffs?"_ Kiba ask Ino

"_Sure that would be great_!" Ino said and she smile at Kiba

"_Naruto I will be going with Ino take care of hinata-chan and you can bring her in her hyuuga mansion house_" Kiba said and he waves his hand

Naruto waves his hand to Kiba and he said "_ok I will take care of her_"

Kiba and Ino was carrying the stuff all the way through ino's house and Kiba ask Ino

"_Why you need these stuffs by the way?"_ he ask

"_It's for our shop materials_" Ino reply happily

"_Oh I see_" Kiba said

Ino was carrying a small vase and some water in it and there some scissors for the flowers to cut the thorn's like the rose flower it has a lot of torn in it.

When they get to the house Kiba see the "**red rose flower**" and he said to his mind

"_Is this from my dream the Prince sees a_ "**red rose flower**" _and I'm with the princess right now?"_

"_Kiba?" Ino call him_

"_What is it Princess. . . . No no I mean Ino" _Kiba said

"Why would you call me Princess?" Ino ask confusedly

"_Long story_" Kiba said

* * *

(**Sand village**) 

Hanari still thinks what Matsuri tell to her and she was sitting on the chair in front of Gaara's desk and Gaara stop writing and looks at Hanari.

"_Is something wrong hanari?"_ Gaara ask her

"_Oh it's nothing Gaara Sama I was just thinking something_" Hanari said

"_Then what was your thinking about_?" Gaara ask her again

"_It's a big secrete Gaara Sama sorry your not suppose to know it_" Hanari said

"_Well I suppose to know it as a master shouldn't I_? Gaara said

"_Umm yeah but it's a secrete with friends_" Hanari said and looks down

"_Am I not your friend_?" Gaara ask

"_No Gaara sama you're my friend best friend_" Hanari said shyly

Gaara smile at hanari and he said "_then why don't you tell me what's wrong_?"

Hanari think heavily and she said "_don't tell her that I tell you ok Master Gaara?"_

Gaara sign_ "ok I wont" _

Hanari said_ "Master Gaara, Matsuri has a crush on you and also me didn't I tell you before I love you more than a friend?"_

Gaara smile (Chapter 3)

* * *

Kiba and Ino was cleaning the house and Ino accidentally drop the vase and get break and the water was flowing Kiba ask Ino. 

"_Are you ok?"_ he ask

"_Yeah I'm fine_" Ino reply

"_Where's your closet that keep tissues or towels_?" Kiba ask Ino

"_Right there in your left side_" Ino said

Kiba turn left and go towards at the closet and pick 2 towels and give the other one for Ino he said

"_Catch Ino!"_ Kiba said while he throws the towel to Ino

Ino catch the towel and she start mapping the floor, the floor was pretty wet. Kiba come over by and help Ino out to clean the floor and ino's hand slip at kiba's hand and they are like "_**holding hands**_"…

* * *

**Stay turn please and please review so I will know my mistakes and you like it so far? I do my best to make this chapter there some error mistakes sometime, so STAY TURN I will post chapter 3 soon**

**What will happen to Hinata and Naruto? What Gaara smile at hanari for did he like Matsuri more than Hanari? What will happen to Kiba and Ino after the like hold hands?**

**STAY TURN **


End file.
